My Name Is Sidney
by Happy Lilac
Summary: When Italy is ambushed by two men, it begins a terrifying chain of events, at the root of which is a child named Sidney. Slight GerIta and Spamano. Extremely wierd and creepy. Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the story I promised! It doesn't get too weird yet, not until the next chapter or so. I hope you enjoy! BTW I don't own Hetalia (obviously :P)**

Italy walked through the marketplace. He had just finished shopping for lunch for himself and his two friends; Germany and Japan (World War II was over long ago, but they all still got together pretty often). He couldn't wait to get back so he could make use the items bought to make-what else?-pasta for himself and his friends. He wasn't carrying much, so he walked at a good pace.

Suddenly, an arm grabbed his, pulling him into an empty alley. His groceries fell as his other arm was grabbed. Italy realized two people were holding his arms. "Be quiet and don't move," one of them whispered. Italy was too surprised and scared to not follow the command. He looked down and saw that one of the people was holding a syringe. Italy shuddered. He hated needles.

The person who wasn't holding the needle pulled up Italy's shirt, exposing his abdomen. Italy wanted to ask what they were going to do, but remembered the order to stay quiet. In an instant, the needle was pushed into his abdomen, and something was shot in. Italy winced in pain.

"Don't be afraid," said the person who had spoken earlier. "This will be the beginning of something great." With those ominous words, Italy was pushed back into the street. The assailants ran off, ending the attack as quickly as they'd started it.

Italy gathered up his groceries from the ground, shaken but relieved. He was relieved because he'd expected to be mugged, shaken because of the strange nature of the attack. Italy pulled up his shirt, just enough to see a tiny red dot where he had been injected. _What did they do to me?_ He wondered.

Not sure what else to do, Italy pulled his shirt back down and started for home, walking a bit more quickly this time. _Maybe Germany and Japan will know what to do, _he thought as he walked along.

"What's taking him so long?" I asked to no one in particular, fidgeting slightly. Italy should've been back by now, but he still wasn't here.

My friend Japan and I were waiting for Italy, who'd invited us to his house for lunch. I was a bit apprehensive, seeing as Italy's irritable older brother Romano lived there too. But luckily he wasn't here. I figured he was out somewhere making out with Spain or something.

"Maybe he found a cat," said Japan, choosing to answer my question. I sighed, knowing my friend had a point. Italy gets pretty easily distracted. Add in a cat, and he would pet it for hours if it let him, forgetting what he had been doing before the cat appeared. "You know," Japan smirked, "You really have to stop fussing over him. You're like a mother hen."

My face flushed. "I am not!" I yelled defensively. "It's not my fault he keeps getting himself in trouble!" Japan smiled knowingly. "Of course, Germany-san." He replied casually. I muttered in annoyance. That guy can see right through me. But so what if I worry about Italy? The kid's been getting himself into trouble ever since I met him.

Finally, Italy showed up just as I was completely losing patience. "I'm back!" he called as he dashed over to Japan and I. "Sorry it took me so long. I…ran into something."

I was about to yell at him when he approached, but his words made me pause. "What do you mean you 'ran into something'?" I asked him.

"These two guys came out of nowhere and, well, gave me a shot." he replied. I was shocked. I hadn't expected to hear that.

"You mean they injected something into you?" asked Japan.

"Yeah," answered Italy. "Here" He lifted his shirt slightly. About an inch above his belly button, there was a tiny red dot. It almost looked like a natural imperfection of the skin.

"Does it hurt?" I asked him.

"It did when for a minute after it happened, but not anymore." he answered, pulling his shirt back down. "But one of the guys who did it said something really…weird."

"What did he say?" I asked.

Italy hesitated, and then replied slowly, "This will be the beginning of something great."

Japan and I froze. 'The beginning of something great'? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"What do you guys think I should do?" asked Italy softly. He looked really nervous. I couldn't remember the last time I saw him look nervous. I didn't quite know what advice to give him.

Luckily Japan knew. "Well, there's not much we can do about those people now that everything has already happened." he said as he approached Italy, who nodded. "And since you aren't in any pain and there isn't a big mark, I don't think we need to worry too much." Japan continued, gently touching Italy's shoulder.

Italy thought for a moment, considering Japan's advice. "Si..." he said tentatively.

Now, weren't you going to make lunch, Italy-san?" asked Japan with a smile.

Italy's face lit right up. "Si~!" he happily shouted. He ran inside with the ingredients he'd bought, excited to make his favorite meal.

"Do you really think that shot won't affect him?" I asked Japan as we too went inside.

"I didn't say that." answered Japan. "I said that I didn't think we'd have to worry too much. We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

**I guess I sort of lied. It **_**does**_** get a little weird here. But it gets way weirder-and creepier. So stay tuned! Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with Chapter 2! This one's got a lot more action, and it's crazier, plus it's a lot longer, so hopefully you enjoy it more! Now it's really rated T, thanks to our favorite potty mouth, Romano XD**

Long story short, Italy made lunch, and it was pretty good. Actually, it was really good. The one thing Italy can do well is cook, I have to admit. Romano came back as we were cleaning up, and Italy told him about his encounter with the strange men.

"What?" said Romano upon hearing the story. "What'd they do that for?" Italy shrugged. "Those goddamn creeps…" Romano muttered. "Why the fuck would they give someone a shot?" I almost chuckled. Romano always acts like he doesn't give a damn about Italy. It's sort of funny when he has to try to hide it. "And…hey!" he shouted, glaring at Japan and I. "How come you two didn't do anything?"

"We weren't there, dumbass." I replied coolly, before Japan could speak. "I don't mean THAT!" yelled Romano. "I mean why didn't you call the cops or anything? Those sick bastards are gonna get away with this completely thanks to you!"

"Look, Romano…" I sighed. I rubbed my forehead as I felt a headache coming on. "Italy didn't see either of their faces once. He heard one of them, but not enough to recognize his voice again. By the time he got back here afterwards, ten minutes had passed, so there's no way that they'd have still been there." Romano muttered something like "potato bastard" under his breath. He was pissed, but he knew I was right. "Don't worry fratello, I'm just fine!" piped up Italy, smiling broadly. "It doesn't hurt now, and there's only a little mark, see?" Just to prove his point, he lifted up his shirt, exposing the small red dot on his abdomen.

"God dammit, Italy, put your shirt back on!" yelled Romano. Italy laughed. "It's not all the way off, silly! It's only up a little bit!" "You fucking idiot…!" grumbled Romano as Italy laughed again, finally pulling his shirt down. Japan stifled a chuckle, not wanting to be impolite. I sighed, exasperated with the two of them.

"We should probably head home." I said, regarding Japan and I. "We've already been here longer than what was planned." "Awww, so soon?" whined Italy. "Bye." Romano said at the same time Italy spoke. I sighed, once again frustrated with Romano.

"Lebewohl, Italy…Romano." I replied as I walked out. "Sayounara," said Japan, following me out.

"I wonder what's going to happen to Italy, what with the injection and all." I thought aloud as Japan and I walked.

"We can relax for now, since Italy is acting like himself." said Japan. "Until something happens, I don't think we need to worry."

"I guess not." I replied.

oOo

Days passed without incident, but Italy started feeling less and less like himself.

Tired, fatigued, listless, even on bright, sunny days when something fun was planned. "Veh~, I just didn't sleep well, that's all," he'd tell Romano, who would give him a look, but drop it. Italy didn't want to worry his older brother. Several weeks after this symptom began, he had other problems: He began to get nauseous whenever he ate, and even vomited a few times. He started eating less, for fear of the nausea. He even ate less and less of the food he loved most: Pasta.

Weeks later, and things hadn't gotten any better. A third symptom emerged: Pain. At his abdomen, where the injection had went in. At first, it was only a dull ache in a small area. Within a week his whole abdomen was in excruciating pain almost every second of the day. He started getting less sleep, for the pain made it difficult to get comfortable in bed. It was a twisting pain, like something was moving his organs around. The color and size of the injection site began to change. By the time the pain had reached its peak, the spot had changed from an almost invisible red dot to a large bruise-like area that ranged from dark blue to purple in color that covered his entire abdomen. And the original symptoms persisted, as well. In just a couple months the young Italian was a shell of his former self.

Romano was never easily fooled when it came to his predictable little brother, who was certainly not acting like he usually did. Italy could tell Romano seriously doubted his excuses. But Italy kept insisting he felt fine. The reason? He hated hospitals, needles, and anything related to the two. So he suffered in silence. But soon, he knew, the charade would be up, for Germany had called him, wanting Italy to hang out with him and Japan for a day. Italy couldn't refuse. It wouldn't be like him not to go, and the German hardly ever extended invitations like that. Italy thought that maybe seeing the person he cared for most would make him feel better.

But Italy hadn't seen Germany or Japan in months. They would certainly notice a change. Italy had grown thinner, paler, quieter and less animated. He hoped he'd be able to fake it well enough. He didn't want them to worry about him, especially Germany.

oOo

I hadn't seen Italy in a while, and both Japan and I were beginning to wonder. Italy normally didn't let two weeks go by without calling us and inviting us to do something with him. It had been two months since we last saw him, two months since he'd gotten ambushed and injected by two random strangers. As Japan and I waited for him outside the town entrance, I hoped that Italy was still the same as he was the last time we saw him. When he showed up, I was immediately on edge. Something seemed off with him.

Italy looked pale and thinner than normal. He had bags under his eyes like he hadn't been sleeping well. He wasn't jumping around, laughing and running to us like normal, either. He was barely even smiling. He gave a weak wave as he walked slowly towards us. "Hey, guys…" he said softly in greeting. He sounded tired.

"Italy, are you okay?" I asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You look really sick."

He blushed a little and nodded. _Why does he always blush like that when I touch him?_ I wondered. "Si, I'm fine, don't worry." Italy replied, his voice still weak.

"You really do look sick, Italy-kun." Japan put in gently. "Perhaps we should postpone our outing until you feel better…"

"I'm fine, really, I promise." Italy insisted. "I haven't seen you guys in a while, so let's go have fun!"

"Fine," I sighed. Italy giggled-not quite as exuberantly as usual-as the three of us walked into town.

We did what we usually did in town, like looking at the merchandise in shops and petting cats. I don't care for cats, I'm a dog person. But Italy loves them, and so does Japan. He doesn't randomly scoop up strays like Italy does, but when Italy has a hold of a cat he allows himself to pet it. Every cat he sees he calls "Neko-chan". I just stand near him and Italy and try to ignore the stares.

After the shops and the cats, we ate lunch at a café that the three of us have gone to for a long time. Italy barely ate a thing. I'd noticed that he'd been listless all day, every smile he'd made seemed forced. Occasionally he frowned slightly and put a hand to his abdomen, but would quickly remove it when he caught me looking. He also tugged his shirt down constantly, even though it never needed it. Something was definitely wrong with him. The same thoughts kept running through my head: _What's wrong with him? Why won't he tell us anything?How long has he felt like this? If he's been like this for a while, why didn't he just say he couldn't come? Why didn't he tell me something was wrong?_

_Could the injection have caused this?_

After lunch, we went to the local park. Italy seemed more tired than ever. Other than seeing cats, the park was his favorite part of our visits to the town. He seemed like he was too sick to enjoy himself. I started to really worry. Italy hardly ever got sick. And he'd never been this sick in all the years I'd known him. Never.

"Look, Italy, are you sure you're okay?" I asked him as he sat on a park bench, contrasting the usual running all over the park. "You look miserable, and you've looked miserable all day. Something's up. Tell me what." He remained quiet, like a sulky child who'd just been caught misbehaving.

"Italy," I sighed, touching his shoulder. "I'm worried about you. You're my friend. I don't want to see you suffer." Italy blushed and jerked his shoulder out of my grasp. "I'm fine, I told you.

As soon as he stood up, he screamed and collapsed. He lay there clutching his stomach, still screaming loudly. It was the worst sight I'd ever seen, and the worst sound I'd ever heard. "Italy!" I cried getting down to him. "What's wrong?" "It hurts!" he wailed, tears of pain beginning to fall from his eyes.

I heard running footsteps and looked up to see Japan drop down next to Italy. "What's going on?" he asked me, urgency in his voice. "He's in a lot of pain, I don't know why." I answered. "He just stood up and fell down..." My voice grew quiet. Watching Italy lay there crying from pain was killing me. I suddenly felt helpless, and downright stupid. I knew I should've done something sooner. But it was too late for that.

"He's holding onto his abdomen, there must be something there…" Japan said. One look at him told me that we were both thinking the same thing: The injection. I had to pull Italy's arms away so Japan could lift his shirt up. We both gasped at what we saw. The frowning, the holding his abdomen, the pulling his shirt down, it all made sense.

His abdomen was enveloped in a horrible bruise. A mix of dark blue, purple, and red colored his skin. It hurt to look at it. I didn't have to be a doctor to know that this was serious. Then something even more terrifying: A small part of his abdomen _protruded out _like something was pushing up against his skin from underneath. It happened again in another spot, and again in another, all on the bruised part of his skin. "What's wrong with him?" I asked Japan, unable to hide the fear in my voice. "I…I have no idea…" he replied, horror-struck. "I'll call the hospital..." he took out his cell phone and started to dial, his fingers shaking.

I released Italy's arms and they flew back to his injury, and he screamed and cried louder than ever. Without thinking, I reached out and stroked his soft hair. "It'll be okay, Feli," I murmured, my voice shaking. "I promise." But I really wasn't sure if he'd be okay.

I just hoped that he wasn't getting help too late.

**Told you this was longer. And more action-packed. And crazier. Especially crazier. It'll only get crazier. And creepier. Stay tuned! Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm finally back! Sorry this took so long T.T Life suddenly got in the way, but here is Chapter 3 at long last! This is where things get scary. Also, Germany is very OOC here, even more so than Chapter 2. I won't hold you up any longer. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

The ride in the ambulance from the park to the hospital only took a few minutes, but it felt like forever. Because Japan and I didn't have a car with us, we rode in the ambulance along with Italy. It was incredibly difficult watching him scream and cry and pain and not being able to do anything about it. For the first time in a long time, I felt completely helpless. Once the doors of the ambulance opened at the hospital, everything blurred by. Italy was given numerous IVs and rushed into the emergency room on a stretcher. Japan and I followed him in, but couldn't be near him. The doctors and nurses needed room to work, and others had to ask Japan and I questions about what happened. We couldn't tell them much, me especially. Japan pretty much told them everything, and even thought to mention Romano and his house number so he could be contacted. We had to remember use our human names, though. While Japan and I were being questioned, Italy was submitted to various tests.

The doctors and nurses had mostly dispersed by the time we had told them everything. They needed to wait for the results of Italy's testing to come back. By now, Italy wasn't screaming anymore. One of the IVs must have contained painkillers, because Italy seemed almost normal. He was, however, extremely woozy and could barely keep his eyes open. Japan and I were able to go to him now that things were quiet, but there were still several nurses in the room just to be sure. Italy's shirt had been taken off so the doctors could check the wound. It still looked bad, if not worse. The bruises had gone from dark purple to almost black, and the redness had increased. And the pushing from under his skin was still taking place every few moments, in a different spot every time, but all from underneath the already damaged skin. It terrified me to wonder what was happening in there. Japan and I were silent for a few minutes, unsure of what to do or say. Finally, I managed to break the silence.

"Feli, do you feel any better?" I asked him gently, trying to hide my nervousness.

"Mm, I'm okay, Germany, I'm just really tired…" Italy whispered, smiling softly. His eyes were only half open, but he seemed to have forgotten what had taken place just minutes before.

"Feli-kun, do you…remember what happened?" Japan asked, hesitating. I knew why he hesitated. Italy appeared so content, so at ease, who knew how he'd react if he was brought back to reality.

Italy took a moment to reply. "Veh~, mostly, but not really…" He murmured, no longer smiling but still unperturbed. But I sure was. How could he have forgotten so soon?

"Why doesn't he remember?" I whispered to Japan, not wanting Italy to hear me.

"He could be in shock…" Japan began. "But if he was, the doctors would still be here trying to fix it." He continued quickly, upon seeing the horrified look on my face. "It's probably the painkillers they gave him. In the sleepy state he's in, he probably can't remember much of anything, and he's too tired to try."

I felt reassured from that explanation, but that feeling had lasted for all of two seconds when the main doctor helping Italy walked in. His name tag read Dr. Arvey. He had dark brown hair and glasses, and was holding something. I was sure that they were x-rays. Italy's x-rays.

"There's something wrong, isn't there?" asked Japan, almost sadly.

The doctor nodded. "We can tell from the x-ray that there's nothing wrong with his bones, but his chest x-ray showed that there's something in his abdomen, right below the bruises…" He showed Japan and I the x-ray. It was shocking. His bones were definitely normal looking, but there was something huge in his abdomen. It was a big mass of gray with no distinct shape, and it clearly did not belong in Italy's chest.

"What the hell is it?" I asked.

"We don't know. None of the other doctors have ever seen anything like this before." Dr. Arvey looked at Italy. "But we do know that it's definitely what's been causing him the pain and the bruises. We might have assumed it was a tumor of some kind if not for the protruding." As he spoke, it happened again, a small bump raising from Italy's skin and then lowering away. The doctor shook his head. "That symptom has never been seen before by any of the doctors here, including myself. It makes me and the others helping Feliciano hesitant about operating on him to remove the mass. It also makes us hesitant about taking a tissue biopsy of it to determine what it is. We decided that the best we can do for now is give him a CT-scan to see if we can find out exactly how big this mass is and if it's disrupting any organ function."

As he finished speaking, another doctor and two nurses came into the room. "Everything's ready for his scan." The new doctor said. Dr. Arvey nodded. "Then let's go." But before they could even begin, everything changed.

I caught sight of another protrusion of Italy's skin, but this time it pushed enough to break the already damaged skin. Italy snapped out of his painkiller-induced sleepiness and screamed in pain, instantly bringing his hands to the wound. Blood seeped through his fingers. Everything went into mayhem again. The doctors and nurses crowded around Italy, trying to pry his hands away to get a better look. But Italy's hands could not be moved as he clung to the wound and started crying and screaming just like before. It hurt to hear it. I wanted to cover my ears, to stop the sound from traveling down my eardrums and into my heart. Then, it happened again. In two different spots, one right after the other, skin pushed up and ripped, causing more bleeding. Italy screamed louder and cried harder as blood rushed out. The doctors finally managed to pull Italy's arms away from his abdomen, revealing the three separate wounds. The nurses pushed on them with gauze to try to stem the bleeding. One of them suddenly yelped as another piece of skin ripped right beneath her fingers. Then, right in the center of Italy's abdomen, two bumps appeared right next to each other. They pushed up simultaneously, and skin ripped. But instead of it ending there, whatever was under the bumps tore the hole wider, ripping Italy's abdomen wide open. Blood splattered the air. Italy was no longer screaming, now unconscious from pain and blood loss. The next thing that happened was the most terrifying event that I have ever witnessed. Out of the hole in Italy's abdomen came a _real, living baby_.

It looked as though it was several months old, but it looked nothing like any baby I'd ever seen before. It was covered in blood, Italy's blood. It's eyes were frightening, no pupils, no white, just a dark demonic red. It had teeth, sharp, pointed teeth, like a carnivore. The child looked around, swiveling its head to take in the shocked faces of the doctors, nurses, and Japan and I. The baby grinned devilishly, and then spoke, in a deep, sinister voice…

_My name is Sidney._ Then it crawled out of Italy's abdomen, jumped down to the floor, and crawled at a strangely fast speed out the still-open door.

"Somebody catch that thing!" Someone yelled, breaking the state of shock we had been in. The doctors and several nurses immediately went to Italy, while two other nurses ran after Sidney.

"He needs emergency surgery." Said Dr. Arvey, pushing gauze onto Italy's wound.

"Now? Are you crazy?" The other doctor yelled. "There's no way he'd survive it in the state he's in!"

"We don't have a choice if we want to save him." Dr. Arvey replied, conviction in his voice. The other doctor did not argue further, and helped the nurses wheel Italy away. "You two are going to have to wait in the waiting room." Dr. Arvey continued, looking towards Japan and I. "We'll do what we can." He then ran out after the others.

Japan and I just stared at each other, our brains trying to process what had just occurred. We walked into the waiting room in a daze, and sat down on two chairs next to each other. My brain mulled over everything, trying to make sense of it all. The event rushed through my mind, different details blurring into each other. Screaming. Crying. Bleeding. Sidney. "_What the hell _is_ Sidney?_" I wondered. He was a baby, but not normal baby. No other baby had his eyes or teeth. How could Italy have been carrying a _baby_? Why didn't the child look like a newborn? How did he even get there? I suddenly remembered the injection, given to Italy by strangers two months ago. Did that have anything to do with it? But how was two months enough time for the child to grow? None of it made any sense. That was when the doctor's comment came into my mind.

_There's no way he'd survive it in the state he's in!_

"_Oh Gotte no,_" I thought as my heart started beating faster. My throat closed up, and I felt like there was a weight on my chest, like I couldn't breathe. No. Italy can't die. He can't. Not after everything we've been through. Not from this. Not before I'd gotten the courage to tell him. Not before I told him I loved him. Tears filled my eyes at the thought of losing Italy before I could let him know how I felt. My Italy, always happy, always smiling, not wanting me to worry until the end. "_Nein, it can't be the end,_" I thought, my mind frantic. "_It can't be. __Ich liebe dich._"

The sound of the front door of the hospital being pushed open brought me back to reality. I looked up to see Romano, his face halfway between anxiety and anger.

"What took you so long?" I asked him

"Don't start bitching at me, I just heard the message ten minutes ago." He snapped. "What the hell happened to Feliciano?" He yelled. Some people started to stare at us.

"_Shit,_" I thought. Hell hath no fury like a raging Romano.

* * *

**This is what my mind comes up with when I wake up at four in the morning after spending all night trying to come up with fanfic ideas. In my sleep-deprived state, I thought "Hey, yeah, this could work." I fell asleep and when I woke up later at eight, I thought, "Challenge accepted!" I came up with the beginning and ending later (yes, I have an ending in mind, but suggestions are still welcome!). There'll probably be at least three more chapters, so stay tuned! :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gah, this one took me forever! So sorry! ;A; But it's finally here (and longer than usual)! I've got even more Sidney for you this time (he's a creepy little bastard o.o but you probably already assumed). Enjoy! BTW everyone's going to be calling each other by their human names when they talk 'cause they're surrounded by people and all. I mentioned that in the fic last chapter but I didn't really emphasize it. Jus to letcha know :)**

* * *

"Damn…" breathed Romano after Japan and I explained what happened. "If Japan wasn't verifying everything you're saying, I probably wouldn't believe you."

"It's the truth, as much as I wish it wasn't." I sighed, running a hand through my short hair. After all the commotion and running around, it had gone from slicked-back to messily ruffled. Even Japan didn't look as polished as usual. As for Romano, his curl was standing on end. By the time we'd finished telling him everything, about fifteen minutes had passed. We knew we'd have to wait a long while longer before Italy got out of surgery. I was still scared, still worried for him. I was beside myself, but was pretty much forced to hide it with Romano's presence.

"It…must have been whatever was in that injection those people gave him…" murmured Japan. I could tell that his logical mind wanted some rational explanation for what had just happened, not that that explanation was very rational.

"I should've hunted down those bastards and killed them when I had the chance." Romano growled. "They've put my brother in the hospital and they're getting away with it!" he yelled, becoming angry.

"Quit shouting, Lovino, people are looking at us." I said as I wondered how Spain could go anywhere with him.

"Don't you bitch at me!" Romano yelled even louder, malice in his eyes. "How do you think I feel? This is my little brother we're talking about! He's dying right now and you don't give a shit!"

"That's not true!" I shouted back, instantly angry. "I fought a goddamn _war_ with your brother! So don't tell me I don't care about him!" I stood up. "_You're_ the one who acts like you don't give a shit!"

Romano jumped up, his eyes blazing. "I'll kick your ass, you German bastard!" he screamed, balling his hands into fists.

"That's enough!" Japan suddenly yelled, standing up and getting between us. Romano and I both blinked in surprise. Japan hardly ever yelled.

"Get away, bastard…" Romano griped tiredly, the fight suddenly leaving him.

"Look, you two," said Japan, "If you really want to fight each other, it's counter-intuitive to do so in a hospital. This argument is pointless, and quite frankly, you're both acting like hypocrites." Romano opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again. "We all know that you both care about Feli-kun, and I care about him, too. I'm sure he wouldn't be happy to see you two arguing like this." Romano and I turned our heads away in shame. "Feli-kun needs us right now. We have to be here for him. You two can't fight like this. He needs you both." Romano and I sat down, and Japan sat along with us. I knew he was right. I couldn't waste my energy on getting into fights.

"Sorry." I muttered to Romano.

"S'okay." he muttered back. Japan let the smallest smile cross his lips.

That's when a nurse walked in and walked towards us. I recognized her as one of the nurses responsible for Italy-and one of the nurses who ran after Sidney. She didn't look good. Her clothes and hair were disheveled, and she had a stressed-out look on her face. But the most noticeable thing about her was her arms. They were covered in bite marks, about a dozen in all. They were bright red and some were still bleeding. The marks looked like they'd been made by human teeth. I shuddered. Then I noticed that she was holding a bundle in her bleeding arms. _Oh no_. I thought. _Oh no no no no no…_

"Congratulations, it's a boy." she muttered, thrusting the bundle towards me. Sure enough, just barely visible, was Sidney's face. Luckily, he was asleep.

"No way," I said, pushing Sidney back to her. "I do _not_ want that thing."

"I don't care!" she snapped, practically throwing the child at me. "It's technically yours, and I'm not taking care of it! This thing is nothing like I've seen before. We had to give him enough sedative to kill at least _five_ babies just to get him to fall asleep!" She shook her head. "I can't handle him." She stomped away angrily, but also sadly.

I was irritated, but I also felt sort of sorry for her. She looked like Sidney had really freaked her out, which I couldn't really blame her for.

"_That's_ Sidney?" asked Romano, sounding shocked. "He doesn't look that dangerous."

That was true, but mostly because Sidney was asleep. The blanket around him concealed the attempts to restrain him. His mouth was taped over and his eyes were closed in sleep, so he looked pretty ordinary. The blood on him had been cleaned off, and upon closer inspection, I found that he'd been given, of all things, a diaper. His hands were tied together behind him with what looked like a cord for letting down a window curtain. His feet were tied in the same way.

"It had to be the injection," Japan murmured. "This isn't Feli-kun's baby."

Technically it was, but I knew what Japan was getting at. Sidney looked nothing like Italy. The child's eyes were big, but not as big as Italy's. His hair was black and wispy, unlike Italy's thick chestnut-colored hair. Sidney's head was squarer, and his nose was a little bigger. The differences were minor, but nonetheless way too different from Italy.

"But that only happened two months ago!" cried Romano. "A baby can't grow and be born in that long! It doesn't even look like a newborn!" He sighed. "This doesn't make sense. I just want some answers. And Feli…" he trailed off, hanging his head. I could see he was trying hard to hide his worry. But then, so was I. Losing Italy was a very real threat. I still wanted to tell him I loved him, but I feared I was already too late.

Half an hour had passed with no words from any of us when I heard a low growl. I practically jumped, then looked down. Sure enough, Sidney was awake, glaring at me with his blood red eyes.

"You're awake." I said tersely. Romano and Japan both looked up.

"He is?" cried Romano, peering at Sidney. His eyes went wide when he looked at him. "You weren't kidding about the eyes…" he breathed.

_Free me._ Sidney growled in his deep, scary voice, his voice clearly audible, despite the tape over his mouth. Romano went white.

"No way we're letting you go." I answered flatly. "Not after everything that just happened."

"You expect us to let you go after you almost killed my brother?" Romano yelled, matching the child's glare.

Sidney tilted his head in a curious manner. _You are his brother?_ he asked.

"He's my twin." Romano seethed.

_I see._ Sidney replied ominously.

"What the hell _are_ you?" I asked him, half angry and half wanting answers.

_I told you, I am Sidney._ he replied, very matter-of-factly.

"We know _that_," I sighed. "But what sort of…thing are you? You look like a baby, but you aren't a normal baby."

_That's very true._ Sidney mused. _I know what I am. I've known since the moment I was born._ I twitched at the word "born". _I was made for something great._

I felt my blood run cold. I remembered Italy telling Japan and I about his encounter. He had mentioned one of the men telling him that he was "the start of something great". It couldn't be a coincidence. Looking at Japan and Romano let me know that they felt the same way.

"H-how were you made for something great?" asked Romano shakily.

_I was created to be the start of a new generation._ Sidney explained as though it were nothing. _I am smarter and stronger than any other infant. I can be born from a woman or a man, and my pregnancy will be much shorter. In the future, all babies will be like me. That way, parents don't have to waste time and money conceiving and raising a child. Thus, they can focus on making their industries bigger and better. Ultimately, the world will be drastically improved._

I was completely shocked, to say the least. But I needed more information. "Who made you?" I asked Sidney.

_I was created by a scientific laboratory._ he replied._ They want to make the world a better place. The scientists wanted to see if I worked as I was supposed to. That is why I was given to a man. Even as a collection of cells, I could feel vibrations to know what was spoken and sense the passing of time. That is how I know my purpose, how I know how I was made, and that my name is Sidney._

That seemed just about impossible to me. Sure, modern technology is impressive, but nothing and no one should be able to create something like Sidney. And there was no way a group of _cells_ could hear and sense time. Now I was even more confused than ever, even though I'd gotten so many answers.

"Did they…intend for you to have sharp teeth and red eyes?" Japan asked carefully, seeming as though he didn't want to offend Sidney (more out of concern for his own safety rather than politeness).

_I don't think so._ Sidney answered, not offended in the least. _I am essentially a prototype. Some things were going to happen that weren't meant to happen. My teeth and eyes are those things. But in my opinion, they're improvements._ He grinned.

One thing that really confused me was the way he was acting. When he first…showed up…he was like an animal. Now, he was calm and compliant. I figured it had to be the after-effects of the sedative.

After that, no one asked him anything more, and Sidney was quiet. Every time I looked down, I saw his crimson eyes staring up at me. It gave me chills. Everything about Sidney gave me chills.

About three long, worry-filled hours later, I realized I needed to use the_ badezimmer _**(German for bathroom XD)**. I gave Sidney to Japan to hold.

"Don't do anything." I warned him, trying to be intimidating. Sidney glanced at me balefully, but said nothing. Romano gave me a look also, probably because he suspected that I was leaving to stick him and Japan with Sidney. But he didn't say anything either.

I felt nervous about leaving the others alone with Sidney, so I did my best to hurry. When I returned to the waiting room a few minutes later, I immediately regretted leaving.

Japan was standing up, rubbing his jaw. Romano was standing, too, holding on to his wrist. The other people in the waiting room sat frozen in shock. The worst part of all? Sidney wasn't there. I ran over to Japan and Romano.

"What happened?" I half-asked, half-yelled.

"That goddamn baby went fucking _berserk_, that's what happened!" yelled Romano. "As soon as you were out of earshot, it just broke out of its restraints like they were nothing! He even ripped the tape off his mouth! He socked Kiku in the jaw by accident, so he couldn't grab him! When I tried to grab him, the little motherfucker _bit_ me!" He showed me his right wrist, the one he'd been holding. Sure enough, there were Sidney's teeth marks. The wound was bleeding heavily.

Suddenly I realized why Sidney had been so calm. He was trying to get us to let our guard down-and underestimate him.

"We have to find him before he hurts someone!" said Japan, urgency in his voice. "He…he might try to hurt Feli-kun."

Romano and I both froze. I remembered Sidney asking Romano if he was Italy's brother, and Romano replying that they were twins. Knowing that, all Sidney had to do was look for someone who looked like Romano. And no one looked more like Romano than Italy.

"Shit!" I yelled angrily. "Sidney could be any-" A woman's scream cut me off.

"I think he's that way." said Japan, pointing in the direction of the scream. The cry sounded again, and this time we started running in that direction. We ran past doctors and nurses, who didn't seem to be bothered by the shrieks. _I guess that's something they hear a lot, given their job_, I thought. I still shuddered as I passed each one.

Finally, the three of us reached the room the cries were coming from. It had a plaque that said _Employee Lounge_ next to the door. When we burst into the room, the sight left us cold.

The screaming woman, who looked like a nurse, was staring in horror at the body of another nurse on the ground. She was facing towards us, her arms out. Her eyes were open, but glazed over. She was clearly dead. I recognized her-she was the nurse who had handed Sidney to me hours before. If her face hadn't tipped me off, her arms would have. They were completely covered in bandages, save for her elbows. The bandages were stained red, green, and brown. I knew what was beneath them: Sidney's bites. I also was certain of how it had killed her: Infection. I'd seen plenty of them from my time in war. I often saw a particular condition caused by infection, a condition that I was sure the nurse had gotten: Gangrene. It's tissue death brought on by infection. But it never happens that fast.

As my brain tried to figure it out, I saw the nurse's body move. It wasn't as if she'd moved under her own power, it was as if something was nudging her from behind. The living nurse shrieked again. From where she was standing, she could see the nurse's back. I couldn't, but I was positive I knew what was there. Sure enough, out came Sidney from behind the woman's body, his face covered in blood. The nurse stopped screaming out of fear. Sidney looked around, mock amazement on his face.

_What are you all looking at?_ he asked innocently. _All babies have to eat._ His face broke into an evil grin as he laughed devilishly.

* * *

**I know, I know, I have serious issues. But you should see my friends :P Did some internet research about gangrene to see if it would work for this. Have you seem what gangrene looks like? It's pretty nasty. Anyway, I'll try to be quicker with Chapter 5, so don't give up on me yet! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER I FEEL LIKE A TOTAL DOUCHE AHHHH ;A; But here it is, finally, and now school's over so I should be able to update more often. This chapter has no creepiness, so hopefully you'll all enjoy it. BTW, I own nothing, thank God XD Happy reading~**

* * *

Long story short, Japan, Romano and I managed to get Sidney under control while the still-alive nurse went for help. By the time she came back with a couple doctors, the three of us had gotten some bites. They were able to sedate Sidney again (he really did need a lot of it) and examine the dead nurse. Turns out I was right in my assumption that she died from gangrene. But they agreed that the infection had set in way more quickly than normal. Which meant that Japan, Romano and I spent the next half hour taking as much antibiotics as the doctors thought they could give us without making us sick so our bites wouldn't get infected. Afterwards, they bandaged us and made it clear that we had to tell them if any of our wounds changed. Then we went back to the waiting room, hoping for news.

"It's been like four and a half hours already," Romano said, not angry, but almost sadly. "I hope he's okay…"

Japan looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't know what. I didn't know what to say either. I expected Italy's surgery to take a long time, but after so long I was getting anxious. I desperately wanted to see him again, but at the same time, what the hell was I going to say? I wanted to tell him that I loved him, but how could I even begin? It wouldn't even be a good time; right after someone gets out of surgery for a life-threatening problem is not a good time to tell them you love them. But what if even with all the surgery, something happened after? What if some complication happened after the surgery, and the doctor couldn't get to him in time…"_Stop thinking like that, dummkopf._" I scolded myself. "_You can't just give up on him._"

Right then, a doctor appeared out of the hallway. I recognized him as the doctor who'd shown us Italy's x-ray, Dr. Arvey. Looking at Japan told me that he recognized him, too. He also seemed to recognize Japan and I. He walked over to us, and the two of us stood up. Romano stood up too, sensing that Dr. Avery was Italy's doctor. He looked over at Romano.

"Ah, I don't believe I met you earlier." Dr. Avery said, extending his hand to shake.

Romano shook it, and replied, "I'm Lovino Vargas, Feliciano's older brother." His voice had an edge of anxiety to it.

"I thought so." Dr. Avery replied, smiling a little.

"Feliciano's okay, isn't he?" asked Romano, his voice rising.

"He is now, but he wasn't for a while." Dr. Avery replied. "He lost a lot of blood, but luckily for him, somehow his organs were not damaged. He's all stitched up and sleeping off the anesthesia in a hospital room."

I think all three of us sighed in relief at the same time. Dr. Avery smiled again, broader this time.

"Can we see him?" Romano asked, sounding hopeful.

"Well," said Dr. Avery, "It would probably be better to wait until he wakes up, considering how severe his…problem…was."

"_Problem."_ I thought. "_Good word choice._"

"How long until he wakes up?" asked Romano.

The doctor shrugged. "Twenty, thirty minutes most likely." Romano and I groaned. Japan didn't out of politeness, but I'm sure he wanted to. More waiting. More waiting to see Italy again.

"I just wanna see my goddamn brother…" muttered Romano.

At least this time we didn't have to worry about Sidney. He was sound asleep in one brave doctor's office. I kind of wished that they'd just kill that thing before someone else did (again), but then again, they probably aren't allowed to. "Do no harm", that kind of thing. But I'm sure they would if they could. I know I would.

That brought up a new question. What was going to happen to Sidney when-or if-no, _when_-Italy was released? Were we going to have to take care of him? That prospect pretty seriously freaked me out. I remembered what Sidney had said after he'd crawled out from behind the body of the dead nurse: "All babies have to eat." That thing was a cannibal, plain and simple. How were we supposed to take care of it? What are we supposed to _feed_ it? We couldn't just leave it on the street either, or someone else would get hurt.

And then there was Italy. How was he going to react when he learned about all this? He'd be terrified, and if I know Italy, probably a little guilty, too. That's when the horrifying thought of Sidney waking up and finding Italy came into my head. I tried to reassure myself that it wasn't going to happen, but it didn't work. That being said, if there was anyone more worried about Italy than me, it was defiantly Romano. Japan was sitting between us, but I could see Romano well enough to tell that he was nervous. Actually, more like scared. His hands were in two fists on his lap, and his lips were in a tense line. His eyes were wide, and I thought I saw some tears in them, too. He was completely rigid, almost ready to spring up when the doctor came in.

Sure enough, when Dr. Avery came back, Romano leaped up like a lightning bolt.

"Is he awake yet?" Romano practically shouted. His voice was tense, and he seemed ready to murder the doctor if he said "no".

But Dr. Avery smiled and said "Yes, he's awake. He's a little groggy from the anesthesia, but I'm sure he'd like to talk to you all. But it's probably better for only one of you to go in at a time." He looked at us expectantly. "Who's going first?"

As much as I wanted to see Italy, I looked at Romano. He _is_ Italy's brother, after all. Japan looked at him, too. Romano nodded at us, then at the doctor.

"This way," he said leading Romano into the hallway. Which left Japan and I waiting again.

"I'm relieved." Japan murmured, smiling softly. "It looks like Feli-kun is going to be alright."

"Ja," I replied, forcing a smile back. "Guess he's tougher than he's been letting on."

Japan chuckled lightly, and then became serious. "How are _you_ doing, Ludwig-san?" he asked me. "I expect that this has been hard on you."

"Y…yeah…" I admitted. "I mean, how could it not be?"

Japan nodded. "It's been hard on me, too." he answered. "But we can't forget that Feli-kun is a country after all."

That was very true. Even though Italy is weak by country's standards, and he can't fight, he's actually a lot stronger and a lot tougher than any ordinary human. Which makes sense, given he's _not_ a normal human. A normal human would probably be dead by now. I almost smiled. Maybe Italy would pull through after all.

oOo

As Romano was being led to Italy, Dr. Avery told him, "It's actually quite amazing that he survived the surgery. I think that we can assume he'll recover well." Meanwhile, Romano thought, "_Duh, he's still alive, he's a country. I just want to know how alive he still is_." Finally, the doctor led Romano to a room with a sign that said "Room 220" and opened the door. "I'll let you talk to him alone." Dr. Avery said quietly, and then left.

Romano felt sick. Italy was in a hospital bed, more IVs and monitors connected to him than Romano could count. His usually rosy cheeks were pale and sunken in, and even with the hospital gown covering him, Romano could see a huge bandage over his chest.

"_If only I had known this was going to happen, I would have said something, now he's so badly hurt…_" Romano thought, regret and guilt filling his chest. He felt the pain of a sob in his throat, and tried to swallow it away. But it remained, threatening to come out.

Romano looked at Italy. Italy looked back. The young man's face broke into a wide smile. "Fratello!" he murmured happily, reaching out his arms.

"Mio piccolo fratello…" Romano choked out, and then ran to his little brother, holding on to him tightly and sobbing hard.

"Roma…!" squeaked Italy, surprised by his normally cold older brother's behavior.

"Tutto questo è colpa mia. Mi dispiace tanto." Romano sobbed, stroking Italy's hair. "Sono quindi felicissimo che sei andato. Ti amo, fratello."

Italy's own eyes filled with tears as he hugged Romano back.

"Roma…" he whimpered.

oOo

Twenty minutes later, Dr. Avery and Romano returned. Romano wouldn't look us in the eye, but I could see tears on his cheek. My heart sank. Did Italy really look that bad? Or was it just Romano being moody? Dr. Avery asked who was going to see Italy next, and Japan gave me a look that said "You can go now". I nodded to him and stood up to go. I was lead to Room 220, after which Dr. Avery left so I could talk to him alone.

Poor Italy didn't look at all like his normal self. He was pale and looked tired, when he normally had so much energy. I could see a large bandage over his chest, reminding me of what happened only five hours ago. Was that really it? It felt like I'd spent days in that hospital room, waiting to see Italy and talk to him again. Now I was finally with him, and I was speechless.

Italy wasn't. As soon as I walked in he happily shouted my name and reached out his arms for me to come closer. I walked over, and he threw his arms around my neck.

"Ve, I'm so glad you came to see me Germany~" he exclaimed into my ear. My heart started to pound, as his action reminded me that I needed to tell him how I felt. "_Gotte dammit…_" I thought, irritated with myself. "_You can do this, you're Germany, for crying out loud…_"

I decided to talk to him a little bit first, to calm my thoughts.

"How are you feeling, Italy?" I asked him.

"Well, it does hurt, but not too bad I guess!" he replied happily, releasing my neck so he could look me in the face. His face grew softer, as did his voice. "I don't really remember what happened since I fell in the park, but Romano told me everything." He sighed. "I almost didn't believe it, but I know fratello would never lie to me."

"A lot to take in, huh?" I asked him, patting his shoulder.

"Si…" he murmured. "But Romano told me that everything would work out!" He gave me a wide smile.

My heart churned a little. Apparently Italy didn't realize that people only said things like that to cheer people up, not because they actually believed it. But he clearly had complete and total confidence in his older brother telling him that everything would be okay.

Italy's face became softer again as he continued talking. "He thinks that this is his fault because he knew something was wrong with me but never said anything, but it's really my fault because I was too scared to go to the doctor or anything."

Now I _really_ felt bad. I wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault either, that it was those people who had injected Sidney into him in the first place, but instead I did something entirely different: I kissed him, right on the lips. I felt him jump, startled, but he didn't push me away. When I pulled away, his eyes were wide with shock.

"G-Germany…?" he stammered, a blush covering his cheeks.

"Ich liebe dich." I murmured softly, my own cheeks getting red.

"What does that mean?" Italy asked, as if he already knew the answer.

"I love you, Italy." I replied. Words suddenly started tumbling out of my mouth before my brain could filter any of it. "I've felt that way for a long time but I didn't know how or when to tell you, and when you got taken into surgery I realized that I might have lost my chance. I was really worried that I might never get to talk to you again, or hear you calling me for help, or hear you laugh, or…anything. I thought it was over. When the doctor told us you were out of surgery, I made up my mind to tell you how I felt. I just wish it hadn't taken something like this for me to tell you that."

Now Italy was speechless, just staring at me with that same shocked look on his face. I started getting nervous. Did that mean he didn't like me? I had my answer when his shock left him and he hugged me for the second time, giggling happily.

"Ti amo, Germany, ti amo~!" he squealed, holding onto me tightly. I knew enough Italian for that phrase.

"Glad to hear it," I replied, smiling. I hugged him back, immediately realizing how much the two months of carrying Sidney had affected him. He was way too light, way too bony. I found myself holding him tighter.

"Ve~, Germany, you're squishing me," he yelped. I realized that I was probably hurting his wound.

"Sorry," I muttered, loosening my grip on him. Italy chose this moment to pull away and put his hands on my shoulders. He kissed me gently on the cheek, making me blush.

Italy laughed upon noticing. "You're really cute when you blush, Germany~!" he giggled.

"You're just cute," I replied, smirking. I kissed his lips again, but he kissed me back this time, holding my face in his hands. One of my hands stayed wrapped around him while the other ran through his soft hair. When we pulled away, each of us breathless, Italy spoke again.

"What are we going to do about Sidney?" he asked, directly mentioning the evil child for the first time.

"We'll figure something out." I answered, touching his cheek. "I promise."

And I did promise. I was going to fix this mess single-handedly if I had to. I had to at least try for Italy.

**I told you it wasn't creepy! I'm sure this is almost everyone's favorite chapter so far, you hopeless romantics you ;) Only one or two more chapters left, I think, so please keep reading (and being patient T_T)!**

**Translations:**

**Mio piccolo fratello – My little brother**

**Tutto questo è colpa mia. – This is all my fault.**

**Mi dispiace tanto. – I'm so sorry.**

**Sono quindi felicissimo che sei andato. – I'm so glad you're alright.**

**And if you don't know what "ti amo" means I might have to kill you :) See you next chapter~ :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! So now that Germany finally confessed his feelings for Italy, this story seems to be going a lot less scary. This chapter's a little more humorous than, well, all of the other chapters. Sidney's still creepy, though, but that's just how he rolls. Anyway, enjoy~**

It only took Italy a few days to recover, much to the amazement of Dr. Avery. Every time he mentioned how incredible it was that Italy had gotten better so fast Japan and I would just grin at each other knowingly. Meanwhile, other doctors kept a watch on Sidney. The managed to get him admitted into the psyche ward, despite the fact that he was a newborn. He ended up being restrained, so no one else ended up being bitten by him.

Before long, Italy was finally discharged from the hospital, finally looking and acting like his old self.

"Thank you for helping me, Dr. Avery!" Italy said happily.

"You're quite welcome." Dr. Avery laughed at Italy's perkiness. "I don't remember every one of my patients, but I'm fairly certain I'll remember you." Italy giggled.

That was when another doctor walked up, holding a small bundle in his arms.

"Why the fuck is he here?" yelled Romano before I could yell something similar.

"Well," began Dr. Avery, "According to the law, Sidney here is Feliciano's baby, so that means we can't just keep him here any longer." He looked like he felt bad.

Sidney's face peeked out and he grinned menacingly at us. _I can't wait to go home,_ he laughed evilly. He tilted his head, looking at Italy. _I suppose I should call you Papa?_ he asked, still grinning broadly.

This was Italy's first time actually seeing Sidney, and his thoughts on the child were clear. His face went pale and he shivered at Sidney's second statement. He was obviously terrified of the baby.

"There is no way Feli is keeping that thing!" yelled Romano angrily. "Can't we stick it in an orphanage or something? Or just kill it?"

Sidney growled. _I would kill you first,_ he said threateningly. Italy looked visibly shaken at that statement.

"I'll take care of it." I muttered, seeing no better option. Japan looked shocked. Romano didn't seem to bat an eye. Sidney grumbled in annoyance. Italy was ecstatic.

"Ve~, thank you so much Luddy!" he cried, hugging me tightly. Before I could hug him back, he suddenly pulled away. "But be careful, okay?" he asked, concern in his eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be alright, don't worry." I assured him. Italy seemed convinced and returned to smiling happily again. I couldn't help but smile.

When Sidney was handed to me, I realized that he was in a strait jacket-albeit a very small one. His mouth, however, was uncovered. I looked at the doctor who'd brought Sidney in.

"We had to sedate him before we could put this on." he explained. "He woke up before we could put something over his mouth."

_I would have chewed it off anyway,_ muttered Sidney. I don't think anyone doubted him.

And so the five of us-Italy, Romano, Japan, Sidney and I-went outside into our cars. Italy and Romano drove to their home together, while Japan, Sidney and I got into my car. I put Sidney into the back seat, not bothering to give him a seatbelt, thinking he was too small for it to make a difference anyway. As I drove, I noticed Japan doing something on his phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked, curious.

"Canceling my flight," he replied nonchalantly. I, on the other hand, was shocked. Japan was canceling his flight back to his home, which was coming up in a couple days.

"Y-you don't have to do that…" I stammered.

"You can't take care of Sidney all by yourself." he answered. "You're a tough country, but Sidney's a tough baby. Besides, what if he bites you? You'd need some help then, correct?" he asked, smiling ever-so-slightly.

I sighed. "I guess…" I admitted. Japan went back to his phone to finish canceling his flight.

The drive home went smoothly. Sidney didn't say anything the whole ride. Instead, he seemed to have all his energy focused on trying to see out the window. He seemed to figure out that if he sat up as straight as he could, he could sort of see out the window opposite his seat. I almost chuckled. Despite being a menace, it appeared that he was just as curious about the outside world as any baby would be.

Which, of course, didn't excuse the fact that he was a psychotic, cannibalistic little monster.

When we got back to my house, Sidney was still placid. It worried me. I felt like he was waiting for an opening to escape, like he had while we were in the hospital. I put him on the couch, content to keep him in that strait jacket for a while longer. Sidney was less than pleased.

_I want out,_ he growled.

"No way." I replied flatly. "I'm not letting you bite us again."

_I wouldn't now._ he grumbled.

"And why would I believe that?" I asked him.

_If I bit you both and killed you, than eventually I'd run out of food. _He explained it as though it were obvious. _Even though I don't particularly like you, I need you to survive._

"_He's smarter than I thought,_" I mused.

Throughout the day, he proved his intelligence many more times. Not only did he wriggle out of his strait jacket when I wasn't looking, he also managed to open the fridge on his own, by climbing to the handle and using his weight to swing it open (Japan remarked that it reminded him of those videos of cats opening fridge doors, but I wouldn't know). He climbed up my bookshelf until he found himself a suitable book, which he carried down to the floor with ease, despite it being as big as he was. I didn't see the book's title, but it was clearly a book that only an adult would be able to read and understand. But Sidney seemed to understand every word, smiling at some parts and frowning at others.

Japan and I meanwhile, were still curious about where exactly Sidney had come from. He told us already that he had been created in some laboratory, but he didn't tell us what it was called or where it was. Japan thought that we could just ask him about it, but I didn't think it would be that easy. But Japan insisted.

"He seemed glad to tell us about it before. It seems to be a source of pride for him." Japan said. "Why wouldn't he want to tell us more now?"

So we went to Sidney, who seemed to be about a fourth of the way through his book.

_What?_ he asked, clearly irritated with us for interrupting him.

"You mentioned you came from a scientific laboratory a few days earlier." Japan said, smiling politely. "Germany and I would like to know more about it."

Sidney's red eyes flashed. Japan was right. Sidney did want to tell us about the lab.

_It's called the New Creation Scientific Laboratory, or the NCSL for short._ he explained. _It's stationed along the Mojave Desert in Arizona, so it's very hard to get to._

Well that helped. Japan decided to look around on the Internet to see if he could find it.

"Are you sure they even have a website?" I asked as Japan typed "NCSL" into the search bar. "It looks like they're all about secrecy, right?" I asked.

"Sidney told us everything, though." Japan replied as he scrolled down the search results, looking for anything about NCSL. "Granted, that may be because he simply likes to talk about the place out of pride, but any scientific laboratory needs a website so they can be accessible to suppliers." Japan had a point, I realized. After ten minutes of going through results, he finally found the NCSL's website.

But when he clicked on it, it asked him for a password.

"Shit." I muttered. "Now what?"

"Perhaps Sidney knows it." Japan mused.

"Okay," I grumbled, "Maybe he told us everything else about it, but I highly doubt he would give us the site's pass-"

"Sidney?" asked Japan. "What's the password to the NCSL's website?"

_Lowercase p, capital L, capital D, number 4_. he replied, not looking up from his book.

I stared at the child in shock, then at Japan.

"That's you're problem, Germany," Japan chuckled as he typed in the password. "You think too hard." I didn't have anything to say to that.

By the site's appearance, it seemed to be your average research lab-that is, until you clicked on the "Recent Findings" tab. At the very top was a microscopic close-up of a group of cells in a petri dish. There was an article underneath it titled "Sidney: The World's First Hyper-Evolved Infant." It explained how Sidney was created, and how he was injected into a "surrogate test-parent" to see if there would be any progress. They assumed that they would know if Sidney worked by looking at news updates from around the world, sure that the media would be all over a super-evolved, talking baby. The thing that really got me was the "surrogate test-parent" bit.

Searching the rest of the site, we found the lab's address, phone number, and even its e-mail.

"I don't get it." I muttered. "Why be so secretive if your website has everything?"

_Because,_ Sidney put in, crawling over. _They couldn't care less if you contacted them. If you send them a letter, they'll shred it. If you call them, they won't answer. If you e-mail them, they'll delete it. If you go to the lab, they'll shut the door in your face._

"Aren't they worried about one of their workers turning on them and giving them up?" asked Japan.

Sidney laughed. _Any calls, e-mails, or letters all go directly to the owner. No one else even has a right to look at them._ he explained, a smug smile on his face. _All newcomers have to sign secrecy agreements, and if they violate them, well…I don't think I need to get into that._

That pretty much killed any idea to complain or try to get a worker to help us, so I consigned myself to taking care of him for the foreseeable future.

Several days went by, and as they passed, Japan and I couldn't help but try to contact them. As predicted, we got no replies. When we started discussing whether or not to alert our bosses, Sidney bit us in the leg, giving us another trip to the hospital and eliminating that idea. Luckily, other humans weren't the only thing Sidney would eat. Any sort of raw meat was fine with him. I was tempted to try and starve him to death, but that wasn't a possibility, what with him being able to open the fridge and all. It looked like Japan and I were stuck with him.

After we'd had Sidney for a week, we were surprised to hear a knock on the door. Sidney usually ignored those sort of everyday sounds, but this time he snapped to attention. "_Could it be…?_"

Sure enough, I opened the door, and there was Italy.

"Italy, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see how you were doing!" he replied, the usual happy grin on his face. "Sidney didn't bite you, did he?"

"Once, but it's fine now." I admitted. I was actually pretty happy to see him. He'd gained a lot of weight back, and the bags under his eyes were gone. He looked as though nothing had ever been amiss.

That moment was ruined when Sidney approached.

_Papa, they aren't very nice to me._ Sidney whined. _They keep trying to send me away._ He wrapped his arms around Italy's leg. _You wouldn't do that, would you, Papa?_ He smiled devilishly.

Italy instantly became afraid. His face went pale and he couldn't say a word. Sidney opened his mouth to say some more, but I cut him off.

"You aren't fooling anyone, you know." I muttered. "He isn't your "Papa", and even if he was, he wouldn't want anything to do with you."

Sidney hissed. _That's not true, right, Papa?_ It was obvious that the little arschloch was trying to freak Italy out, and it was working. Italy became even paler, looking from Sidney to me and back again. But before he could say anything, Japan walked up and said, "I think you need a time-out."

Sidney had been caught off-guard, so it wasn't hard for Japan to pry his arms from around Italy's leg. Japan held him in the crook of his arm, in such a way that his chin was in Japan's elbow, restricting his head and neck movement. The rest of his body was simply dangling. He immediately began to growl and hiss and shout all kinds of curses, curses that no child this young should even hear.

"Ve~, thanks Japan." Italy sighed in relief. "He may be really little but he's also really scary!"

Japan smiled, seemingly ignoring the thrashing baby in his arm. "Not a problem." He walked off to put Sidney wherever it is he would spend his "time-out" in.

While he was gone, I told Italy about the NCSL and its website. I also mentioned how our attempts to contact both the owner and our bosses had been foiled. After I was done explaining, Japan returned.

"Where'd you put Sidney?" asked Italy.

"In the hall closet." Japan replied, smiling. "I made sure to lock it from the outside, so we can leave him there for a while." Italy and I couldn't help but laugh, and Japan couldn't suppress a light chuckle.

"Well, now what do we do?" I asked. "I'm tired of this kid, I'm not about to take care of him for the rest of my life."

"We can't contact our bosses or the NCSL's owner." Japan pointed out. "What else is there left to do?"

"I have an idea!" Italy put in, sounding enthusiastic. I sighed, not having high hopes.

"What is it?" Japan asked.

Italy relayed his plan to us. It was very simple. But it also seemed plausible. I was surprised. It looked like Italy's idea was a good one after all.

"That's a pretty good idea." I said. Italy beamed.

"Well, let's get everything together." Japan said. "Before Sidney gets suspicious."

"Si!" Italy exclaimed, still excited that his plan had been accepted.

It really was a very good plan.

**You thought I was gonna tell you the plan, didn't you? Nope! You'll have to wait out the cliffhanger until the next chapter. Which will be the very last chapter, I'm afraid T.T But I'll try to make it awesome for you guys! Every time I feel like my story is being ignored, I just look at my traffic stats and remember that lots of people are waiting for more! :'D** **BTW, "arschloch" means "asshole" in German. XD See ya next chapter~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter of My Name Is Sidney! Now you get to see Italy's awesome plan. Sorry it's pretty short, but it won't disappoint (I hope :/ )! I know today is America's birthday, but July 1****st**** was Canada's. I hope you didn't forget! DX Anyways, enjoy this ending~**

It was a normal day so far for Dr. Senecal. He was perusing the scientific laboratory he owned, pleased with the progress. The NCSL was continuing with their experiments, and everything was going splendidly. He did get some hate mail, but he dealt with it like he always did: Deleting and shredding it. The only thing that weighed on the scientist's mind was the fact that no word had gotten back to him about Sidney. The injection process had gone fine, so why had no news come up about the infant? As the owner of the lab, Sidney was his greatest creation to date. He wanted to know if the experiment had worked, or if it was just a depressing failure.

That was when he heard a thump at the door.

He walked to it and opened it, letting in the hot desert air. He saw a car speeding away. There was a package at his feet. He was immediately suspicious. For all he knew, there could be a spy camera on or within the cardboard box, or even a bomb (both had happened before). However, this box was different from those packages: It had holes in the side.

Dr. Senecal became curious. There certainly wouldn't be holes there if a bomb was in the box. If a government camera was in there, certainly they wouldn't be so conspicuous. The doctor shrugged, and opened box. He gasped at what was inside.

"What is it, boss?" asked a scientist, walking up to the package. He also gasped at its contents, and ran to tell the other workers. Dr. Senecal simply looked at what was in the box, a small smile forming on his face.

In that package was a baby. A very cute baby, nonetheless. The baby was swaddled in a blanket, his hair, eyes and nose the only things visible. The child was sleeping soundly, its eyes closed, its small chest rising and falling with every breath. But that wasn't what made Dr. Senecal gasp or smile. What prompted those reactions was the small name tag on the blanket. It read, "Hello, My Name Is…Sidney" in flourishing cursive handwriting.

It was the doctor's greatest creation, right there in front of him. Then again, the fact that he was here meant that whoever was blessed with the infant had not wanted him. But Dr. Senecal was happy to see his creation, after having no idea what the baby would end up looking like. He appeared perfectly normal; no physical problems as far as he could tell.

By now, other scientists had gathered and were marveling at the child. Some marveled at his size for being so young. Some were saying how this was the beginning of a new race. Some of the scientists, mostly the women, were commenting on how cute the baby was.

"It's Sidney, it's really Sidney!"

"This is astounding! He's perfect!"

"Look at his adorable little face!"

"I just want to pet his hair, it looks so soft!"

"Whoever left him here was a fool."

"I wonder how smart he really is."

At that last comment, the child stirred. Everyone gasped excitedly, and chattered to each other, waiting for the little one to awaken. His regular breathing became more deliberate, a sure sign of one rousing from sleep. Some gushed about how cute he looked.

Sidney opened one crimson red eye.

The chatter stopped. Dr. Senecal was confused. Why were his eyes red? They should be a normal color; blue, brown, hazel, green, even gray. Why red?

The other eye, also crimson, opened. Sidney stood up to shake off the blanket. In doing so he opened his mouth wide in a yawn, showing sharp, pointed teeth. Dr. Senecal's heart began to race. This wasn't supposed to happen. What had he created?

One could have heard a pin drop as Sidney smiled sweetly at his audience, obviously knowing where he was and who they were.

_Hello, Dr. Senecal._ The child giggled, his voice deep and rough. _It's nice to finally meet my maker._

The whole room was tense, waiting for Sidney's next statement.

_You probably already know this, but… _Sidney said slowly. He grinned. _My name is Sidney._

With that, he laughed devilishly and pounced on Dr. Senecal.

oOo

Italy's plan had worked perfectly. All we had to do was grab Sidney (Japan used his special technique) and put him in a box. We went back to the NCSLs website to get the exact address. We enlisted America's help in getting the package over to his country, after which he set it on the lab's front step.

A few days later and we still weren't sure if the plan had worked. We hadn't been sent back a cranky baby yet, which was probably a good sign. Then again, America had promised to give us updates, which he hadn't yet.

Japan had gone home by now, assured that we no longer needed his help. So it was just Italy and I sitting at my house, waiting for America's reply.

"How come you keep coming here so much?" I asked Italy, who was sprawled out on my couch. "You do have your own house, you know. Besides, Romano gets pissed when he finds out you've been at my house." I walked over to him.

"Ve~, because I love it here, and I love you, too!" he replied, sitting up and smiling at me. I blushed at the second part of his statement. Before I could stammer something back, he kneeled up on the couch and kissed my cheek. "Ti amo~," he murmured against my skin. It only made me blush harder. Damn that romantic Italian.

At that moment, my cell phone rang. Checking the caller ID, I saw it was America finally giving us news. I flipped open the phone.

"Hello, America." I said.

"Yo, Germany!" came America's loud, excited voice from the speaker.

"I'll put you on speaker. Italy's here, too." I pressed the button and set the phone on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Pronto, America!" Italy said cheerfully.

"Hey! So, you guys totally wouldn't believe what happened!" America shouted, even louder now than before.

"Would you mind telling us? And also turning it down?" I asked him, already irritated.

"Heh, sorry!" America laughed. "Anyway, Sidney pretty much went crazy."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"As soon as he got out of the box he started biting everyone he could get his hands on," replied America. "I dunno if he was just hungry or what, but it was pretty insane. When the FBI got there, almost everyone was dead from the bites, including the owner of the lab. The people that were still alive are being treated, but once they're okay they'll be arrested. Plus Sidney's dead."

"Dead?" I asked. Not that I wasn't relieved, but still.

"The FBI guys shot him a few times." America answered nonchalantly. "They might have an autopsy done on him but there isn't much of him left."

"What about the NCSL itself?" asked Italy, more serious than I'd ever seen him. "They're…closed, right?"

"Oh yeah, totally." replied America. "All the equipment's been confiscated, and the other experiments being done were just on cells and stuff, so no innocent people got hurt." Italy sighed in relief.

"Oh, by the way, the FBI has a file on you now, Italy." America added casually.

"Ve! Why?" cried Italy.

"Well, because you were the one carrying Sidney the whole time." America explained. "They basically have the entire hospital report on you. They don't know you're a nation, though. My boss and I do, but no one else, I promise."

"Well, that's good, but why would they need that information?" I asked.

"It's just protocol. Not really sure, haha!" America laughed. I face-palmed mentally. "But long story short, everything's cool now. You don't have to worry about another psycho baby showing up anytime soon."

"Let's hope never." I sighed.

"Did you tell Japan, too?" asked Italy.

"Nah, but I was gonna call him after I talked to you guys." America replied. "I might as well do that now, since I told you everything."

"Okay, bye~" Italy replied cheerfully.

"Bye." I said.

"Catch ya later!" America laughed, after which he hung up.

I sighed and leaned back, squeezing the bridge of my nose. "That was a nightmare." I groaned. "Thank Gotte it's over."

"Oh, it wasn't all bad!" Italy answered.

"Really?" I asked, exasperated. "You mean to tell me that two men gave you a shot, you suffered for two months, had a cannibalistic baby _burst out of your chest_ and almost kill you, it wasn't all bad?"

"Well, I mean, we figured out we love each other because of it!" He explained, wrapping his arms around my waist. He stared up at me with big amber eyes.

"I guess that's true…" I muttered, blushing slightly. Italy put a hand on my cheek, and turned my face towards his.

"Ti amo, Germany~" he murmured, bringing his face close to mine.

"Ich liebe dich, Italy." I replied as our lips came together.

**Yay, the NSCL was destroyed, Sidney is dead, and Germany and Italy lived happily ever after! XD Btw, is it weird that I named Dr. Senecal after my high school guidance counselor? I mean, he is kind of a nutjob, but not that much :P I have a lot of long convoluted stories I want to get started on, but my brain is saying "Girl, you just did a 7-chapter-long story. Write some one-shots. Take a break." So that's what I'll be doing! Also, no more 1****st**** person. It's a pain in the ass :/ Until next story, hasta la pasta~!**


End file.
